Because of you
by Sweety Chou
Summary: Et si son passé était la faiblesse de son présent, Flora serait-elle capable de l'affronter ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous :)

Je me lance dans la fanfic Winx Club (enfin j'en poste une ici pour la première fois xD). Chaque Winx aura un petit moment, mais elle sera surtout basée sur Flora (ma chouchoute ) et son passé.

Je tiens à remercier _Lamichoukette_ car elle m'a aidée, en me donnant les phrases à reformuler, enfin elle m'a dit tout ce qui n'allait pas. Merci ma grande soeur _(au passage : allez lire sa fanfiction sur Glee : Last night on earth, un vrai régal pour les yeux !)_

Je vous met un prologue, que je trouve un peu court, mais qui, j'espère, vous donnera envie de lire la suite. =) N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ce que vous avez aimé et vos éventuelles déceptions, qui m'aideront à m'améliorer.

**Disclaimer** : Winx Club appartient à Ignio Straffi et à la Rainbow, je n'ai aucun droit sur ce dessin animé. Mais cette fanfiction et les personnages inexistants dans le dessin animés m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

**(Légende : Les pensées sont en italique)**

**Prologue :**

- Je l'ai trouvée ! Je l'ai trouvée ! Cria un jeune homme quelque peu maigre qui fixait de ses yeux clairs une carte, posée sur une table en bois assez amochée. Il devait avoir vingt ans. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui arrivaient au épaules, et cachaient une partie de son visage légèrement bronzé, mais brûlé. Un large sourire était dessiné sur son visage, et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, malgré une cicatrice que l'on pouvait sans peine distinguer sur son il droit.

Sa voix raisonna dans toute la grotte. Cette soudaine agitation fut telle que la jeune fille, qui dormait sur une sorte de matelas, s'assit doucement tout en frottant ses yeux cernés. Cette dernière semblait être la plus jeune du groupe. Elle avait elle aussi de longs cheveux bruns, mais légèrement bouclés. Son visage assez mignon était néanmoins couvert de bleus, tout comme ses mains et sans doute le reste de son corps. Un autre jeune homme, quoi qu'à vue d'œil plus vieux que ses compagnons, qui était assit sur une chaise à méditer, tourna son regard vers son ami. Ses cheveux courts étaient naturellement ébouriffés et ne cachaient pas son visage ensanglanté, où on pouvait voir, la différence de son ami, une cicatrice sur son œil gauche. Ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un air de garçon toujours sérieux, au contraire de la jeune fille qui avait un air plutôt de fille malicieuse et tête en l'air. Elle écarta ensuite ses quelques mèches brunes rebelles qui envahissait son visage légèrement bronzé , puis demanda d'une petite voix :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je l'ai trouvée ! Répéta le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, la voix tremblante. Après dix ans de recherches, nous allons la retrouver !  
- Et où est-elle ? Demanda l'autre jeune homme en se levant non sans mal de sa chaise.  
- Elle est Magix. A l'école des fées. A Alféa.  
- Mais Magix n'est pas sur cette planète ! Maugréa la damoiselle. On en a pour une journée faire le voyage. D'ailleurs, comment allons nous y aller ?  
- J'ai ma petite idée, on pourra même faire plus court. Dit le plus vieux en lui faisant un clin d'œil puis en se dirigeant, boitant, vers ce qui ressemblait être une sortie.

La jeune fille soupira, donnant l'air d'être déçue d'avoir faire un si long voyage. Mais au fond d'elle, elle le savait, elle tait heureuse. Heureuse de pouvoir enfin oublier le poids de son passé et de pouvoir retrouver cette personne qu'elle espérait tant revoir. Le rythme des battements de son cœur avait accéléré, poussé par l'excitation, et la joie.  
Le garçon, quant lui, restait silencieux, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa carte, un sourire toujours dessin sur ses lèvres. Pas un sourire sadique. Mais un réel sourire qui décrivait la joie immense qui s'était emparée de lui en simplement quelques minutes.

- Enfin nous allons te revoir. Finit-il par murmurer, les larmes commençant perler sur ses joues meurtries, Je vais enfin pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et te dire que tu m'as manqué. Petite sœur.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde :) Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction, où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur ces trois inconnus du prologue. Le discours au début du chapitre a été -presque- complétement repris d'un épisode de la saison 3, donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous le connaissez XD N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire ce qui va et ne va pas, je suis prête à tout entendre -enfin lire...-

Encore une fois, merci à _Lamichoukette _pour sa lecture en avance, qui lui a permis de corriger certaines expressions. Sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne comprendriez pas certaines phrases... U_U

**Disclaimer** : Winx Club appartient à Ignio Straffi et à la Rainbow, je n'ai aucun droit sur ce dessin animé. Mais cette fanfiction et les personnages inexistants dans le dessin animé m'appartiennent.

**Chapitre 1 :**

« Je vous souhaites à toutes un chaleureux accueil petites fées d'Alféa, j'espère que vous êtes toutes prêtes à vous remettre au travail. Le premier sujet que je souhaite aborder, ce sont les examens finaux de 3eme année. »

- Ce discours me rappelle quelque chose... Murmura avec lassitude une jeune fée blonde, derrière la directrice d'Alféa, qui se prit un coup de coude par son amie rousse.

- Stella !

« Cette année, l'examen final est une étape très importante dans votre formation. L'année dernière, le but de votre seconde année était de gagner votre Charmix. Cette année votre but sera la transformation définitive, cette étape vous donnera accès à de nouveaux pouvoirs tels que l'emploi de la poussière de fée et la miniaturisation. Vous aurez ainsi accès à de pouvoirs supérieurs et obtiendrez votre examen. »

- Je le connais vraiment ce discours... Répéta Stella

- Chut ! Dit à son tour Musa en offrant elle aussi un coup de coude à son amie.

« Celles d'entre vous qui obtiendrons leur examen final recevrons en plus une récompense. Cette récompense sera le fruit de vos efforts et changera votre vie à tout jamais. Quant aux autres, elles resteront telles qu'elles sont maintenant. Mais n'oublions pas qu'une fée de niveau supérieur n'a pas seulement de plus grands pouvoirs, elle a aussi de plus grandes responsabilités. »

- D'ailleurs, Alféa n'a pas un peu changé ?

- Chut Stella ! Firent les Winx en chœur.

« Pour cet examen, vous n'aurez ni à étudier ni à vous entraîner toutes seules. L'épreuve qui vous attendra sera quelque chose d'extrêmement délicat et important. On exigera que vous sauviez quelqu'un de votre propre monde. Cette épreuve demandera un sacrifice d'amour et un grand courage. Et c'est à ce prix là seulement que vous pourrez prétendre à la transformation finale. »

Faragonda s'inclina légèrement devant ses élèves, tandis que ces dernières parurent soulagées que le discours de leur directrice vis-à-vis des examens soit terminé. Mais la directrice se mit à présenter les professeurs, ce qui ne fut pas d'un grand intérêt pour les jeunes fées, jusqu'à ce que Faragonda n'arrive aux nouveaux professeurs que sont devenues les Winx. Ces dernières avaient quelque peu changé de look depuis qu'elles étaient revenues de gardénia (voir tenues saison 5), et ce style semblait beaucoup plaire aux nouvelles.

« Cette année vous aurez de nouveaux professeurs. Vous les connaissez toutes : Les Winx, qui ont obtenu l'Enchantix et plus encore. Ces demoiselles ont gagné leurs Believix, en réussissant à faire revivre la magie sur Terre. Cependant, cette réussite a été dû à un sacrifice très lourd pour elles, et surtout pour Layla. »

La fée des fluide baissa la tête, sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Mais les mains réconfortantes de sa meilleure amie Flora sur ses épaules lui firent relever la tête, lui donnant l'air plus forte.

« Maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle qui plaira à certaines, et à d'autres non. »

Les élèves se dévisagèrent entre elles. Qu'était donc cette fameuse nouvelle ? Voyant les jeunes fées de nouveau intéressées, Faragonda expira longuement avant de se jeter à l'eau.

« Dorénavant, Alféa et Fontaine Rouge formeront une école commune. C'est ce que le gouvernement a décrété. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne suivrai pas les cours que les garçons suivent. Seuls les bâtiments et dortoirs seront mélangés. »

Comme la directrice l'avait prédit, certaines élèves furent comblées de savoir que les garçons allaient être dans la même école qu'elles car ils étaient leurs petits amis, ou simplement parce qu'ils étaient beaux et qu'elles aimaient les regarder. Les autres soupiraient et montraient leur lassitude en poussant des jurons.

Malgré qu'elle ne soit plus élève, Stella était aux anges.

- Peut être que nos spécialistes à nous dormiront dans nos chambres de professeurs ! Je pourrais passer toute l'année avec Brandonounet ! S'exclama-t-elle, les mains liées sur son cœur et les yeux levés vers le ciel.

- Stella ! Soupirèrent les autres Winx

Cela faisait maintenant un an que les Winx étaient rentrées de leur mission sur Terre. Nebula était maintenant la reine des fées Terriennes et elle occupait ce poste avec amour et tout se déroulait désormais à merveille. Les Winx avaient amené, avec l'accord de Morgana et de Klaus, Roxy à Alféa et cette dernière en était à sa seconde année d'études, durant laquelle elle devra donc obtenir son Charmix. Quant à Layla, elle avait finalement digéré la mort de son fiancé, même si au fond d'elle elle gardait une peine immense dés que Nabu était mentionné. La fée des fluides ne partageait sa douleur qu'avec Flora, sa meilleure amie, car elle savait bien que la fée de la nature était la mieux placée pour la consoler et comprendre ses émotions. Et Flora savait bien que le fait qu'Alféa et Fontaine rouge ne soient plus qu'une seule école sera très dur pour sa meilleure amie, et elle s'était fixé comme objectif de ne jamais la laisser seule. _Jamais._

Après l'arrivée des garçons, et l'installation des fées dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, la cérémonie d'ouverture eût lieu. A présent, il était déjà tard et les Winx étaient parties rejoindre leurs dortoirs réservés aux professeurs. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien comme à leur habitude, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il être à une heure si tardive ?

Stella cria un « ENTREZ ! » et l'inconnu eu juste le temps de dire « Salut les filles ! » en levant une main qu'il tomba à la renverse, la fée du soleil s'étant littéralement jetée sur lui en hurlant « Brandon ! »

Le brun essayait tant bien que mal de se relever, tandis que les autres garçons le contournèrent pour rejoindre leurs petites amies.

La fée des fluides se sentit soudain oppressée, entourée de tout ces êtres aimants. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. C'était comme si elle était l'intruse et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à cet endroit. Elle bredouilla une rapide excuse pour sortir de la chambre et partit tranquillement pour ne pas attirer les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Layla se retrouva dans les grands couloirs d'Alféa. Lorsqu'elle était élève, elle avait, comme la plupart des autres fées, l'habitude de se perdre lorsqu'elle allait en cours car le bâtiment était énorme. Mais dorénavant, les couloirs avaient doublé de taille, et les dortoirs des garçons et des filles étaient mélangés. Elle allait avoir du mal à retrouver sa chambre... Mais elle préférait attendre que les garçons soient partis pour y retourner. _Nabu. _Dés qu'un couple passait devant elle, elle pensait à lui. Layla savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas, que c'était finit. Elle avait tenté de le chasser de son esprit, de l'oublier, mais rien n'y faisait. L'amour l'avait complétement changée, et ses amies s'en étaient aperçues. Et la mort de son âme soeur l'avait encore changée. Et ses amies s'en apercevaient aussi. Elle devenait froide et quelque peu distante, en prenant de moins en moins soin d'elle. Si Flora n'avait pas été là, Layla se serait laissée tuée par une flèche d'un des monstres d'Andros quelques mois auparavant.

La fée des fluide s'arrêta net dans le couloir en scrutant le sol. _Je n'ai jamais su la remercier. D'avoir été là pour moi. Un jour je le ferai. _Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente l'humidité sur ses joues. Layla avait pleuré et ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

- Layla ? Layla ? Ah, tu es là !

La concernée se retourna en essuyant ses joues avec le dos de sa main. Stella arrivait vers elle en courant. Dés que la fée du soleil arriva à sa hauteur, elle saisit Layla par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Layla, je suis désolée.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Layla. Tu ne peux pas me cacher la vérité. J'ai bien vu que tu allais pleurer quand les garçons sont arrivés dans ma chambre. Depuis la mort de Na... depuis sa mort, tu te renfermes dans ton cocon, tu ne parles à personne. Sauf à Flora.

- Stella je...

- Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout Layla. Je n'ai jamais été très intelligente et ça, tu le sais. Mais j'ai été, je suis et je resterai ton amie. Ton amie à qui tu peux te confier malgré tout. Nous ne sommes pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais je suis ton amie. Et je voulais que tu le saches. Les garçons nous ont proposé de sortir un peu, mais on a refusé. Pourquoi ? Car on pourra sortir toute l'année et encore après. Mais on ne pourra pas consoler notre Layla toute l'année et encore après. C'est clair ?

La fée des fluides resta perplexe derrière les mots de Stella. Elle avait raison. Elle ne devait pas se renfermer sur elle même. Elle avait des gens qui l'aimaient, et qu'elle aimait. Se renfermer sur elle même ne l'aiderait pas à surmonter cette épreuve, et elle le savait. Les bras de la fée du soleil se renfermèrent autour des épaules de Layla.

- Pleure si tu en as besoin. Murmura-t-elle. Je suis là pour toi.

Layla ne pleura pas. Elle ne voulait pas craquer. Elle voulait montrer que le soutient que lui apportait son amie était ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Excusez nous mesdames. Dit une voix homme derrière elles.

Les deux fées se séparèrent et se retournèrent pour regarder le propriétaire de cette voix. En réalité, ils étaient trois. Deux garçons, un d'environ vingt ans, l'autre un peu plus vieux, et une fille d'à peu près dix-neuf ans. Cependant, les deux fées eurent du mal à les distinguer à cause de l'obscurité.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Layla sur la défensive, prête à attaquer.

- Des visiteurs. Répondit simplement le plus vieux en s'avançant un peu plus.

- Les visites se terminent à 19h. Répondit Stella. Maintenant sor...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'état pitoyable du garçon, qu'elle pouvait à présent correctement voir. Sa cicatrice sur l'œil gauche, ses vêtements déchirés et sa grande taille lui donnaient un air viril et violent. De plus, sa jambe semblait le faire atrocement souffrir car il boitait.

- Oh mon dieu ! Lâchèrent Layla et Stella en chœur

- Nous cherchons quelqu'un. Dit-il simplement, ignorant les remarques des deux fées. Nous ne savons pas si elle est professeur ni élève. Et on s'en moque. Nous voulons juste la voir.

- Les visites terminent à 19h répéta Stella, blasée. Revenez demain et nous serons ravis de vous accueillir.

- Ca n'attendra pas demain ! S'énerva l'autre garçon, toujours dans l'obscurité, de sa voix tremblotante, Ca ne PEUT pas attendre demain ! Nous DEVONS la voir !

- Calme toi, Luc. Répondit le plus vieux d'un ton rassurant et protecteur. Comme vous il vous l'a dit, c'est urgent et ça ne peut pas attendre demain. Alors coopérez et amenez nous à elle si vous ne voulez pas que votre école finisse en cendres.

- Que ça soit bien clair ! S'énerva Layla, Vous devriez sortir avant que nous n'appelions la directrice !

- Je vois. Répondit-il simplement à cette menace, Marina, assure toi de les faire coopérer s'il te plait.

- Tout de suite frérot ! Répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

La jeune fille sortit de l'ombre à son tour. Layla et Stella purent voir son visage malicieux, mais meurtrit par les bleus. Sa robe était trouée et semblait trop grande pour elle.

Elle s'arrêta devant les deux fées et ferma les yeux. Une lueur blanche sortit de la prénommée « Marina » alors qu'elle commençait à réciter une incantation.

**« Je t'invoque, toi, qui vient du ciel noirci de la nuit, toi, étoile nommée Vérité, qui fera parler ces deux fées ! »**

Plutôt que d'essayer de se transformer et de se préparer à une -sans doute- attaque, Layla et Stella furent comme enchantées par cette lueur. En réalité, cette lueur les hypnotisait. Les deux amies voulaient baisser la tête, se transformer, mais elles étaient « bloquées » et ne pouvaient rien faire. Elles ne purent que reposer leurs regards sur la jeune fille lorsque la lumière explosa sur le plafond.

- Maintenant, vous allez faire tout ce que je vous demanderai de faire.

Elles acquiescèrent à l'aide d'un hochement de tête. Elles ne le voulaient pas, mais on les forçait à le faire. Si elles étaient libres, Layla cru qu'elle allait exploser de colère tandis que Stella aurait hurlé au scandale lorsque Marina dit d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux :

- Nous recherchons Flora. Menez nous à elle.


	3. Chapter 2

Tchao Mina-san :)

Aujourd'hui je vous poste le chapitre 2 de ma fanfiction. Bon, j'avoue que pour l'instant, l'intrigue avance peu à peu, mais on vers le chapitre 4, on devrait apprendre qui sont ces 3 inconnus qui en veulent à notre Flora. Mais pas avant mes agneaux... :P N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews. Je suis là pour tout entendre :)

Encore un grand merci à _Lamichoukette _d'avoir été ma lectrice VIP. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée dans la formulation des phrases, et heureusement, car sinon certaines phrases seraient... étranges. -'

**Disclaimer** : Winx Club appartient à Ignio Straffi et à la Rainbow, je n'ai aucun droit sur ce dessin animé. Mais cette fanfiction et les personnages inexistants dans le dessin animés m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 2 :**

Flora ? Pourquoi en voulaient-ils à Flora ? Que leur avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle à leur apporter ? Toutes ces questions se répétaient dans les esprits de Stella et Layla alors que, malgré elles, elles marchaient en direction de leur appartement, où la fée de la nature devait être en train de discuter avec Bloom, Musa et Tecna.

Ce qui était le cas. Bloom et Musa étaient couchées sur le lit de la fée du soleil tandis que Tecna était assise en tailleur sur le sol à pianoter sur son téléphone, et que Flora était assise sur une chaise de bureau à discuter avec ses deux autres amies.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent ? Demanda soudainement la fée rousse. Cela fait bientôt une demie-heure que Stella est partie chercher Layla !

- Ne t'en fais pas Bloom. Dit Musa en s'asseyant, Tu connais Stella : Bavarde comme elle est, elles doivent être en train de discuter dans les couloirs.

- Tu as raison. Mais ça n'empêche que cela devient très long !

- Musa t'a donné tous les arguments, répondit Flora avec un clin d'œil. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. D'ailleurs Musa, tu as de nouvelles chansons ?

- Et bien j'en ai écrit quelques unes, mais elles ne me plaisent pas.

- Fais nous écouter et nous en jugerons nous même. Conseilla Tecna en levant enfin les yeux de son téléphone.

- Très bien. Celle que je vais vous chanter s'appelle « What If » (chanson originale de Ashley Tisdale). Elle parle... de Riven et de moi.

**Don't speak, I can't believe**

_Ne parle pas, je ne peux pas croire_

**This is here happening**

_Que c'est en train d'arriver_**  
Our situation isn't right**

_Notre situation n'est pas normale._**  
****Get real, who you playing with?**

_Sois réaliste, avec qui joues-tu ?_**  
****I never thought he'd be like this**

_Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ainsi_

**You were supposed to be there by my side  
**_Tu étais supposé être à mes côtés_**  
When you say that you want me**

_Quand tu dis que tu me veux_**  
I just don't believe it**

_Je n'y crois pas_**  
You're always ready to give up**

_Tu es toujours près à abandonner_**  
Whenever I turn around  
**_Sans regarder autour de toi_**  
What if I need you baby?**

_Et si j'ai besoin de toi mon chéri ?_**  
****Would you even try to save me?**

_Vas-tu juste essayer de me sauver ?_**  
****Or would you find some lame excuse**

_Ou vas-tu trouver de pauvres excuses_**  
To never be true**

_Qui ne seront jamais vraies_**  
What if I said I loved you?**

_Et si je te dis que je t'aime ?_**  
****Would you be the one to run to?**

_Vas-tu être le seul à t'accrocher ?_**  
****Or would you watch me walk away**

_Ou me regardera tu m'en aller_**  
Without a fight**

_Sans une dispute ?_

Bloom, Flora et Tecna avaient les yeux grands ouverts, choquées. Le couple était de nouveau en période de crise ?Pourtant, lors de leur retour à Magix, ils semblaient plus heureux que jamais et déterminés à le rester. Mais cela n'avait apparemment pas duré. Il est vrai que Riven était quelqu'un d'extrêmement agressif et jaloux, mais au fond de lui se cachait un cœur tendre, et Musa le savait, et c'est pour cela que malgré des périodes orageuses entre eux, leur relation se terminait toujours bien grâce à l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre. Mais ces périodes joyeuses ne duraient jamais très longtemps et Musa ne savait jamais quoi faire.

Alors que Bloom allait se lever pour la consoler, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître les deux Winx qui manquaient. Ces dernières étaient dans un état étrange : elles se tenaient droites et fixaient un point imaginaire devant elles, ignorant presque leurs amies restées dans la pièce.

- Elle …. là ... tenta de formuler Stella, qui serrait fort les points.

Les quatre fées levèrent un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrières elles.

- Oh ? Alors tu résistes ? Dit une voix féminine derrière elles.

Une silhouette féminine, qui appartenait à Marina, sortit de l'ombre et s'avança aux côtés de la fée du soleil. En voyant son état meurtrit, les quatre amies se levèrent d'un bond et se mirent en position d'attaque.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Continua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, ignorant les Winx sur la défensive. Tu n'as pas oublié ce qui se passera si tu refuses de coopérer. D'ailleurs, peut être que ton amie sera plus apte à nous répondre.

Elle s'approcha de Layla et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. La fée des fluides resta neutre, fixant toujours le point imaginaire.

- Alors ? Laquelle est-elle ?

- Je... trahirai... ma … am...

Layla se força à fermer les yeux, sans y parvenir. Le sourire qui trônait sur le visage de Marina disparu lentement, une colère sans nom s'étant emparée d'elle en voyant qu'elle et Stella réussissaient à résister à son sortilège.

- Vous ne coopérez donc pas. Se blasa t-elle en bousculant la fée des fluides qui trébucha. Vous connaissez donc les conséquences, toi et ton amie blonde. Mais avant, où-est-elle ? Et vous avez intérêt à répondre.

Un silence s'installa. Qui cherchait-elle ? Et pourquoi ?

- Allons Marina. Est-ce que ce sont des manières lorsque l'on pose une question ? Demanda une voix masculine.

- Frérot. Répondit simplement Marina

Le garçon s'avança vers sa compagnonne et regarda les Winx, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir damoiselles.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Musa d'un ton agressif

- Pas besoin d'être autant sur la défensive ma jolie. Mon histoire ne vous intéresserait pas, alors autant en venir au fait. Nous recherchons une personne, et ces deux beautés ont été assez gentilles pour nous emmener ici, mais nous ne savons pas à quoi cette fameuse personne ressemble. Peut être pourriez-vous nous le dire ?

- Nous ne savons pas qui est-ce que vous recherchez, mais nous ne vous diront rien ! Cria Bloom, WINX BELIEVIX !

- C'est inutile. Dit le troisième garçon nommé « Luc » en entrant dans la pièce aux côtés de ses compagnons. J'ai bloqué vos magies, vous n'avez plus que le corps à corps pour vous défendre.

Un regard haineux s'installa sur le visage des Winx, tandis que Bloom demandait aussi agressivement que Musa ce qu'ils avaient fait à Stella et Layla.

- Mais elles ne voulaient pas parler ! Se défendit Marina. Comme ça, elles ont parlé ! Enfin presque...

La jeune fille claqua des doigts, alors que Stella et Layla clignèrent des yeux et hurlèrent en chœur avant de courir vers les autres :

- FLORA, C'EST TOI QU'ILS CHERCHENT !

Étonnée, cette dernière hoqueta de surprise le plus discrètement possible afin qu'ils ne l'entendent pas. _Qui sont-ils ? Que me veulent-ils ?_

- Alors c'est toi …. Dit le plus vieux à l'adresse de la fée des fleurs.

- Comment as-tu...

Cette dernière fut stoppée lorsqu'elle sentit son corps se raidir, comme si il s'était soudainement changé en pierre, comme si le temps s'était arrêté mais qu'elle pouvait encore penser. Ses amies, quant à elles, s'évanouirent les une après les autres, sous ses yeux paniqués et impuissants. Elle ne pu que leur hurler dessus :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? Laissez les tranquilles bande de...

- Elles dorment. La coupa Luc, en levant une main en sa direction, Ils dorment tous.

- Que me voulez vous ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

- Tu ne nous as rien fait. Souffla Marina en s'approchant d'elle, avec un sourire rassurant, Nous allons juste te ramener à la maison.

Flora ne tilta pas. _Me ramener à la maison ? _

- Marina, Luc, amenez là au vaisseau. Je me charge du reste.

- Bien.

Les deux concernés s'avancèrent vers la fée de la nature. Elle voulu se débattre, mais elle ne pu que pousser des jurons et des « LACHEZ MOI ! », que Marina et Luc semblaient ne pas écouter. Grâce à la magie du jeune homme, ils faisaient avancer Flora grâce à la lévitation. Une fois dans la forêt face à l'école, ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le bâtiment, jusqu'à ce que leur compagnon ne les rejoignent.

- Tout est en place ? Demanda Luc, les sourcils froncés.

- Tout. Lui répondit son ami.

- Qu'allez-vous …

Flora comprit trop tard ce qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Son estomac se noua. Son cœur se serra. Elle se mit à trembler. Elle suffoqua.

Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, un sentiment d'impuissance total s'empara d'elle. Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, ses yeux s'étaient complètement ouverts et s'étaient remplis de larmes et elle ne pouvait que constater le désastre qui s'était réalisé en une fraction de secondes sous ses yeux noisettes qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher.

Sous ses yeux, Alféa venait d'exploser et s'était effondrée.


	4. Chapter 3

Tchao Mina-san =)**  
**

Voici le chapitre 3, loin d'être mon préféré, sauf le petit Flash Back à la fin, que j'ai adoré écrire (on se demande pourquoi ...) J'espère néanmoins que vous allez l'aimer, n'hésitez pas à commenter. D'ailleurs un petit OS sur NaLu (Fairy Tail) risque d'être posté dans la soirée. ^^

Encore merci à _Lamichouckette _pour son avis qui m'est toujours précieux.

**Disclaimer** : Winx Club appartient à Ignio Straffi et à la Rainbow, je n'ai aucun droit sur ce dessin animé. Mais cette fanfiction et les personnages inexistants dans le dessin animés m'appartiennent.

**Chapitre 3**

Bloom ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle dû les cligner plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir y voir bien clair**.**

Elle s'assit en gémissant, puis, une fois qu'elle eût repris totalement conscience, tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Dés que les dernières scènes qu'elle avait vécues se superposèrent dans sa tête, elle regarda vivement autour d'elle et vit ses amies les Winx, inconscientes, et remarqua que l'une d'elles manquait à l'appel. Comprenant que Flora s'était faite enlevée par les trois inconnus, elle fut prise d'une rage sans fin. Bloom ferma les yeux et serra les poings, se sentant idiote de ne pas avoir pu la sauver, alors qu'elle était juste à côté de son amie à ce moment là.

La jeune rousse se leva et remarqua que tous les élèves, garçons et filles, se trouvaient autour d'elle, tous inconscients. Bien qu'assez suprise, elle fut d'autant étonnée lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas à Alféa, mais dans une forêt sombre.

En tentant d'avancer vers Stella, Bloom s'enfonça dans une flaque de boue assez profonde, elle retira son pied instinctivement en se lamentant sur l'état de sa botte. Lâchant un long soupir, la fée du feu s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa meilleure amie et lui secoua l'épaule en prononçant de temps en temps son nom. Lorsque la fée du soleil ouvrit les yeux, Bloom fût rassurée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas être blessée. Elle aida Stella à se lever et les deux amies commencèrent à débattre.

- Pourquoi ces lâches s'en sont-ils pris à Flora ?

- Je ne sais pas Stella. Ils ne savaient même pas à quoi elle ressemblait, ce qui prouve que soit ils ne l'avaient pas vue depuis des années, soit jamais tout simplement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fille, "Marina", si je la vois, je lui apprendrais comment se coiffer et prendre soin de ses habits !

- Calme-toi Stella. D'abord, tentons de réveiller nos amis puis essayons de savoir où nous sommes. Car cette forêt ne me dit rien qui...

La jeune fée fût stoppée par un raclement de gorge venant de derrière elle. Bloom et Stella se retournèrent vivement et virent Sky qui peinait à se relever. La fée du feu courut vers son fiancé et l'entoura de ses bras pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et les uns après les autres, les fées et spécialistes se levèrent. C'en suivirent les professeurs. Cherchant tous l'école du regard, Bloom fût contrainte d'expliquer aux élèves ce qu'il s'était passé : l'arrivée de ces trois inconnus, leurs états pitoyables, l'hypnotisation de Stella et Layla, l'enlèvement de Flora.

_L'enlèvement de Flora ?_

Un bruit de fracas fit sursoter les fées du Winx Club. Hélia venait d'écraser son poing sur un arbre qui se trouvait à sa proximité. En ayant entendu ces quelques mots, le jeune homme avait sentit une rage sans fin s'emparer de lui. Sa petite amie qu'il chérissait tant s'était faite enlevée, et pour lui, c'était inadmissible et inimaginable. Pourquoi s'en étaient-ils pris à elle ?

Tous regardaient le jeune homme tremblant de rage, mais il n'était pas le seul en colère. Layla, qui était celle qui montrait le moins ses émotions, était au fond d'elle-même dans le même état que son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa meilleure amie, pas après le soutient que cette dernière lui avait apporté. De plus, elle comprenait Hélia. Elle avait perdu son âme soeur et pour elle, la compassion s'était imédiatement formée vis-à-vis du poète. Elle avait laissé l'amour de sa vie mourir sans rien faire. Et elle n'allait pas commetre la même erreur avec sa meilleure amie. Elle la sauverait, dés cette instant, elle se promis elle même qu'elle la sauverait. Oui, elle la sauverait. Et peu importe le prix que cela devra le lui coûter.

La fée de la nature ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle poussa un leger gémissement. Elle tenta de bouger ses bras, puis de s'asseoir, mais ses mains étaient liées dans son dos par une corde et l'empêchaient de bouger. Comprenant que ses intentions étaient vaines, Flora tenta de s'allonger dans une position où elle pouvait à peu près se sentir à l'aise. Elle essaya -en vain- de se rappeler des raisons qui l'auraient poussée à s'endormir.

- Il fait chaud... murmura-t-elle

Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua, à sa grande surprise, qu'un feu était allumé à côté d'elle. Flora remarqua aussi que les murs qui l'entouraient n'étaient autre que de la roche rouge, matière très rare produisant une chaleur considérable que l'on ne pouvait trouver que sur Lymphéa.

_Lymphéa..._

Les yeux mi-clos de Flora s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Comment serait-ce possible ? Elle se trouvait en ce moment-même sur Lymphéa ? Sa planète natale ?

D'un côté, la jeune fée était rassurée car, si sa logique était juste, elle se trouvait dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait, mais d'un autre, elle se disait qu'après avoir passé son enfance et son adolescence sur cette planète, il y restait encore des gens infâmes et sans coeurs. Flora avait connu Lymphéa entant qu'une planète pascifiste, car les gens étaient aimants, courtois, souriants, et, malgré tout, faibles. Oui faibles. Depuis cet évènement. Cet évènement qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux quinze ans auparavant.

- _Ma...e...lys... _Soupira-t-elle difficilement, avant de fermer les yeux, laissant la fatigue l'emporter doucement.

- Il faut d'abord réfléchir pour savoir où nous sommes !

- Il faut sauver Flora !

Cela faisait presque dix minutes que deux clans s'étaient formés : Le Winx Club et leurs petits amis contre les autres élèves d'Alféa et les professeurs.

Les cinq fées et leurs petits amis souhaitaient avant tout partir à la recherche de Flora, quitte à combattre ses kidnappeurs. Les autres, eux, souhaitaient d'abord savoir où ils étaient et comment ils étaient arrivés dans cette forêt lugubre.

Malgré l'opposition de presque la totalité des élèves, tous se faisaient du soucis pour la fée des fleurs, et dans l'esprit de chacun se répétait la question : _Pourquoi elle ? _

Après encore une heure de débat, et avec l'accord de Saladin et Faragonda, le clan "Winx" partit à la recherche de leur amie, tandis que le clan "élèves" partit à la découverte de la forêt, espérant néamoins ne pas être très loin de leur école.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher, Layla ne cessait de regarder Hélia avec une mine inquiète. Ce dernier scrutait le sol tout en avançant aux côtés de Timmy qui lui avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. La fée des fluides n'arrêtait pas d'éprouver de la compassion vis-à-vis du jeune homme. Voir son regard assombri par la colère faisait renaître en elle d'anciens souvenirs : lorsqu'elle s'était laissée monter contre ses meilleures amies les Winx par Nebula, tant la haine et l'envie de vengeance vis-à-vis du cercle noir lorsque ces derniers avaient détruit le dernier espoir de faire revivre Nabu. Layla espérait de tout son coeur qu'ils allaient vite retrouver sa meilleure amie saine et sauve.

Hélia, quant à lui, était ailleurs. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa petite amie. Il avait laissé trois abrutis la kidnapper pour des raisons inconnues, mais surement pas pascifistes. C'est alors qu'une promesse qu'il lui avait faite quelques jours auparavant lui revint. Une promesse qui lui fit se sentir encore plus misérable...

La fée des fleurs était toujours endormie. Les gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur son visage légèrement bronzé, tant la chaleur était importante dans la "pièce" où elle se trouvait. Cependant, elle était en train de rêver. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve. Mais plutôt un souvenir... de quelques jours auparavant. Alors qu'elle était avec son bien-aimé...

_**Flash back**_

_Flora, dans sa chambre d'Alféa, regardait par la fenêtre. Le soleil était désormais couché, ayant laissé un ciel noir rempli de millions d'étoiles prendre sa place. Bloom, Stella, Musa et Tecna étaient parties dans un somptueux et luxueux restaurant de Magix accompagnées de Sky, Brandon, Riven et Timmy. Layla, quant à elle, était partie faire un tour en forêt. Les vacances étaient presque terminées, et chacun en profitait à sa façon. _

_La fée de la nature était seule avec Hélia. Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter et à s'imaginer la situation de leurs amis à l'instant même. Et après cela, Flora avait pris une mine triste et s'était levée pour scruter l'horizon. En remarquant ce soudain changement de comportement, le poète s'était levé et l'avait enlacée par derrière. Un peu surprise, la fée avait cependant placé ses mains sur celles que son fiancé avait posé sur son ventre._

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui avait-il demandé en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille._

_- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Avait-elle répondu, Quelque chose va se passer, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Nous n'allons pas rester tranquilles encore longtemps._

_Hélia avait -malgré lui- souri, et avait resserré son étreinte._

_- Ils auront beau nous attaquer, nous ne nous laisserons pas faire, nous sommes bien plus forts quand nous sommes ensemble. Et puis, tu n'as pas à être anxieuse. Je te protégerais, et je t'en fais la promesse._

_Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de sourire. Elle savait que son fiancé ne l'amait pas pour ce qu'elle valait physiquement, mais pour ce qu'elle valait à l'intérieur. Et grâce à cela, elle se sentait vraiment aimée, elle se sentait vraiment protégée. Et à ce moment là, elle ne lui avait répondu qu'une seule chose. Les seuls mots qui pouvaient sortir de sa gorge à ce moment là..._

_- Jamais je ne te l'ai dit, mais tu sais... Je t'aime._

_Etonné de cette soudaine déclaration, Hélia fut parcouru d'une sentation agréable qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient étreintés à maintes reprises, mais jamais ces mots n'étaient sortis de sa bouche. Ces mots que le jeune poète avait toujours rêvé d'entendre depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée à la cérémonie d'ouverture de fontaine rouge. Et lorsqu'il les avait entendus, il en avait été vraiment touché. Ses lèvres avaient dessiné un sourire plus grand et il lui avait murmurré à l'oreille :_

_- Moi aussi Flora, et j'espère que tu sais à quel point..._

_Flora s'était retournée et avait passé ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment, leurs coeurs battant à l'unisson, souhaitant ne jamais se séparer._

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Hélia sourit à se souvenir. Sourire qui disparu aussitôt lorsque la triste réalité lui revint.

_Flora... je te sauverai. Peut importe ce que je dois y laisser. Je ne trahirais pas la promesse que je t'ai faite. Jamais !  
_


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous :D

Après touuuuuuuut ce temps, voici en fait le chapitre suivant de "Because of you", avec des informations capitales quant à la suite ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier :) Et merci pour vos commentaires :D 3

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Winx Club appartient à Ignio Straffi et à la Rainbow, je n'ai aucun droit sur ce dessin animé. Mais cette fanfiction et les personnages inexistants dans le dessin animés m'appartiennent.

_- Elle va se réveiller quand ?_

_- Si tu continues à parler aussi fort c'est dans 30 secondes._

Et ce fût bien le cas. Flora ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant les propriétaires de ces voix. Mais il n'y avait personne. Croyant qu'elle avait rêvé, elle fut vite surprise par des bruits de pas venant de par derrière.

- Qui va là ? Cria-t-elle, réussissant cette fois-ci à s'asseoir malgré les cordes qui lui liaient les mains.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es en sécurité ici.

La fée de la nature tourna sa tête et vit un jeune homme arriver. En fronçant les sourcils, elle parvint à se souvenir : il s'agissait du garçon, apparemment nommé Luc, qui avait bloqué sa magie et celles de ses amies dans la chambre de Stella à Alféa.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés sur le "lit", Flora pu le détailler d'avantages, et comprit alors que les blessures et cicatrices lui avaient été affligées lors de combats assez violents.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda Flora, sur un ton haineux et méfiant.

- Marina te l'a dit à Alféa. Nous t'avons ramenée à la maison.

- A la maison ? Bon d'accord je suis bien sur Lymphéa, mais je ne vous connais pas, qui êtes-vous ?

Cette question eut l'effet d'une claque pour Luc. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Comment avait-elle pu _les _oublier ?

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Il baissa la tête et se mit à respirer plus fort. En voyant ce changement de comportement, la fée de la nature comprit qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible chez lui.

- Est-ce que ... Tout va bien ? Risqua-t-elle.

- Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu nous oublier ?

- C'est que...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le jeune brun l'avait enlacée. L'etreinte dégagea une chaleur que Flora n'avait pas connue depuis des années. C'était une chaleur d'amour différente de celle qui se dégagait de ses étreintes avec Hélia. C'était une chaleur d'amour familial.

- Petite soeur... Murmurra-t-il à son oreille. Je voulais tellement te voir ! Depuis dix ans que nous te recherchions, je peux enfin te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué !

La fée de la nature sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle fut obligée de ciller pour les empêcher de couler. Elle savait. Oui elle savait qui ils étaient. Elle avait juste voulu les oublier, elle et son passé, et cet évènement.

- Je donnerais tout ce qu'il me reste de magie pour que vous me pardonniez tu sais... Murmurra-t-elle à son tour en fermant les yeux, laissant les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps couler le long de ses joues bronzées.

- D'après mon tecnoordinateur magique, nous nous trouvons dans une forêt.

- Intéressant, mais tu aurais d'autres détails ?

- Minute...

Pendant que Tecna pianotait sur son "Tecnoordinateur" tout en avançant, Stella ne cessait pas de la harceler pour avoir des informations vis-à-vis de la forêt dans laquelle elle et ses amis se trouvaient. Selon Timmy, les "systèmes" étaient "brouillées" et ils ne pouvaient avoir qu'un minimum d'informations. Il s'était rapproché de sa petite amie et ensemble ils avaient tenté "d'unir leurs forces" afin d'avoir une éventuelle piste menant à Flora. Riven, lui, sembla blasé de ces recherches sans fin.

- Autant dire qu'on est perdus. Soupira-t-il.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ? Le réprimanda Musa. On est déjà assez inquiètes pour Flora alors n'en rajoute pas ta couche s'il te plait !

- J'ai juste exposé mon point de vue, ne me crie pas dessus comme si j'avais dit tout ce que je pensais !

- Et ne me provoque pas ou je te jure que...

- Mais vous allez vous calmer ! Se mêla Brandon, qui commençait sérieusement à être agacé. On a plus important à faire !

- **NE T'EN MÊLE PAS !**

**- ON A TROUVE QUELQUE CHOSE !** Crièrent Tecna et Timmy en choeur, ignorant la dispute entre la fée de la musique et son "petit-ami".

Leurs amis relevèrent la tête vers eux, leur demandant du regard une explication.

- En scannant le gros arbre là-bas (elle pointa un doigt vers un arbre dont on ne voyait que le tronc très âbimé), mon Tecnoordinateur nous dit que nous sommes sur Lymphéa.

- Mais Flora nous a déjà ammenées sur Lymphéa pour récolter l'eau du Saule Noir ! Et les forêts n'étaient pas brumeuses ni à moitié... détruites. La coupa la fée du feu.

- Laisse nous finir. Dit Timmy. Nous avons réussi à obtenir des informations sur son histoire également. Apparemment, il y a une dizaine d'années, plus précisément quinze ans, il s'était passé quelque chose d'assez violent, et cette forêt a été une des grandes régions de Lymphéa qui n'a pas put se guérir malgré l'aide des habitants. Elle a perdu toute sa magie et continue aujourd'hui à mourir. Depuis, on la surnomme "La forêt sans fin".

- "La forêt sans fin", ce nom me dit quelque chose... Pensa Sky à voix haute.

- D'après mes informations, ça serait normal. Poursuivit Tecna. Car apparemment, les troupes d'Erackylon auraient été mêlées à cet évènemment, sans pour autant se déplacer sur Lymphéa. En tant que roi, il est donc normal que tu en aies entendu parler.

- Et vous n'avez aucune piste pour ...

Hélia fut coupé par un bruitage venant de l'appareil de Tecna. Ce bruit ressemblait à une alarme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton engin ? Demanda Stella.

- Il détecte un danger. Nous sommes comme observés... Restons sur nos gardes !

En sentant la respiration tremblante de la fée de la nature, Luc s'écarta d'elle et lui lança un regard tendre.

- Petite soeur... Tu n'as pas à pleurer.

- Si . J'ai été assez lâche pour tous vous laisser pendant quinze ans.

- Tu te souviens de nous alors ... ?

- Oui Luc. Encore une preuve de ma lâcheté. Je... voulais oublier mon passé, refaire ma vie, réapprendre à sourire... Et là je te vois blessé, plein de cicatrice... Je ne peux que m'en vouloir.

Le jeune homme la regardait, et se mit malgré lui à sourire.

- Tu m'appelles Luc maintenant ? Avant c'était "Grand frère", tu te souviens ?

La fée de la nature releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait toujours ce même regard, ce regard sensible et mignon.

- Mais Maman n'aurait pas voulu que tu pleures en nous revoyant tu sais. Elle aurait été heureuse de te voir sourire comme tu as toujours souri.

- Maman ...

- ELLE EST REVEILLEE ! GRANDE SOEUR EST REVEILLEE !

La dénommée "Marina" venait d'entrer en trombe dans la "pièce" et s'était jetée au cou de Flora, lâchant des petits rires joyeux. En la voyant aussi excitée, Luc ne put s'empêcher de soupirer un "Marina.", un sourire aux lèvres.

- Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te revoir enfin ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

Flora n'avait rien répondu, mais sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en sourire en sentant la joie de la jeune fille.

- Tu sais, frérot a pu parraître neutre quand on t'a trouvée à Alféa, mais en fait il est hyper pressé de te parler en seul à seul ! Il en a même pleuré tout à l'heure !

- Max, pleurer ? Possible ça ? Pouffa Luc.

Flora s'était soudainement raidie. _Alféa._ Tout lui était revenu. L'évanouissement de ses amies, l'explosion d'Alféa...

- Attendez ! Dit-elle d'une voix forte, Marina toujours en train de l'enlacer. Mes amis, qu'en avez-vous fait ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils n'ont pas explosé avec Alféa. Avec le peu de magie que Max avait, il les a envoyé sur Lymphéa. Dans la forêt sans fin précisément.

Rassurée de savoir qu'ils étaient encore en vie, Flora soupira.

- Tu veux nous laisser de nouveau et retourner avec eux ? C'est ça ? S'énerva Marina.

- Non ! Répondit automatiquement Flora. C'est juste que je m'inquiétais pour eux, je fais partie du Winx Club maintenant. Et j'ai un petit ami qui doit sans doute...

- TU AS UN PETIT AMI ? Crièrent Marina et Luc, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Flora se recula légèrement, gênée, tentant de bafouiller quelques explications. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment parler d'amour, mais vu le regard que lui lançaient Luc et Marina, elle fut contrainte de leur décrire Hélia. Et ces derniers la harcelaient pour savoir comment s'était passée leur rencontre, leur déclaration...

Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes à tout leur raconter, Marina semblait aux anges, et elle le montrait en sautillant à côté du lit.

- Grande soeur a trouvé le grand amour ! C'est trop génial !

La fée de la nature se mit à rire nerveusement. Luc se mit à la regarder intensément, ce qui mit -si c'était possible- Flora encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as arrêté de pleurer et tu souris. Tu es bien mieux comme ça petite soeur. (un silence, il reprend) Maman aurait aimé te savoir comme ça.

Le sourire de Flora avait disparu. Elle se souvenait de sa mère. De leur mère. Leur mère qui avait disparu de ce monde quinze ans auparavant. Pour elle. Pour eux.


End file.
